warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Limbo/Patch History
*Fixed Limbo Warframe blueprint being unobtainable from the Market. *Limbo Theorem Blueprint now drops at Jupiter-Europa Junction. *'Conclave': Reduced the damage of Cataclysm. *'Passive': Holster Speed and Reload Speed is 50% faster while in the Rift, and movement speed increases by 10% while in the Rift. *Fixed the Hyekka Master, Crawlers, Eximus’, and Corpus Scrambus’ affecting Limbo while in the Rift. *Fixed the holster position of the Staticor and thrown sidearms for Limbo. *Fixed Limbo being hurt by environmental Lightning while in the Rift. *Banish will no longer be able to ragdoll or move boss-type enemies into the Rift. *Fixed hazards created by destroyed Infested Hives still hitting players in the Rift Plane. *Fixed some boss abilities still being able to hit Limbo when in the Rift via Rift Walk. *The Rift and its interaction with hacking terminals has now been consistently applied to be not-hackable. *Fixed Infested enemies still being able to use their passive auras in the Rift Plane. *When Limbo casts Rift Walk, it now takes your equipped Companion in with you automatically. *Fixed Limbo being able to attack enemies with the Simulor while within the Rift. *Fixed electrified water during the second phase of the Lephantis fight damaging Limbo while in The Rift. *Fixed Rift visual FX that display on a target improperly displaying on a stealthed Loki. *Fixed environmental fire affecting players while in the Rift Plane. *'Conclave': Decreased the range of Cataclysm. *Fixed some boss abilities ignoring Rift Walk. *Fixed Toxic Eximus Aura's affecting players in the Rift Plane. *'Conclave': Banish no longer require a target to activate. *Limbo can no longer gain energy while Rift Walk is active. *Fixed environmental lasers hitting players that are inside the Rift Plane. *Fixed Banished enemies still being able to affect other non-Banished enemies with their auras. *'Conclave': Limbo is now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed the Kulstar’s secondary fire hitting enemies outside of the Rift Plane while Limbo is in the Rift Plane. *Fixed Cataclysm persisting for Clients after the effect has expired for the Host. *Fixed Cataclysm becoming stuck if players are downed inside the bubble. *Fixed some instances of players seeing multiple bubbles when Limbo casts Cataclysm. *'Augment': Cataclysm - Cataclysmic Continuum *Fixed an issue that would occur when using Ash’s Bladestorm when inside the Rift Plane. *Fixed Grineer Forcefields and Spy vault laser traps affecting Limbo while in Rift Walk. *Hackable consoles can no longer be used by Limbo while in the Rift Plane. *Fixed issue that would occur when Grineer Rollers would enter Cataclysm. *Fixed Limbo being able to trigger pressure plates while in the Rift Plane. *Fixed Corpus Nullifiers being affected by Cataclysm. *Fixed Syandanas clipping through Limbo’s clothing and armor. *Cataclysm is now toggleable. *Fixed issue caused by Limbo leaving a session after casting Banish on a player, causing them to be permanently Banished. *'Augment': Rift Surge - Rift Torrent *Enemies that spawn from enemies already inside of the Rift Plane will now also be considered within the Rift Plane. *Fixed newly spawned enemies being able to attack Limbo when he is in inside the Rift Plane, but not Cataclysm. *Fixed Tar-Mutalist Moa’s goo damaging Limbo when he is in the rift plane. *Fixed Cataclysm affecting enemies that are immune to Tenno abilities. *Fixed Infested Brood Mother Maggots not detaching from Limbo once he enters the Rift. *Fixed Mutalist Alad V’s powers affecting players in the Rift Plane, when Alad V is not in the Rift Plane. *Fixed an issue with players getting hurt by Mutalist Alad V attacks while in Rift Plane. *Those under the effect of Banish can now un-banish themselves via acrobatic. **Front roll or backflip will reverse the Banish. *Fixed Banish playing the incorrect sound. *Changed brightness in the Visual effect of Rift Plane. *Fixed an issue with ‘Power in Use’ occurring on Banish when used on Grineer Rollers. *Fixed a texture flickering issue seen on Cataclysm. *Fixed an issue with Void laser traps still harming Limbo while in the Rift Plane. *Fixed an issue with Phorid bolts damaging Limbo whilst Rift Walking. *Sped up casting animation for Rift Surge. *Stalker ability cancel ability can close rifts. **Prevents people from just using Banish or Tear in Space to avoid being hurt by the Stalker. *Fixed issues with Void laser and Ice traps affecting Limbo while Rift Walk is active. *Fixed issues with Limbo dropping items like the datamass while activating Rift Walk potentially losing them forever. *Fixed Void laser traps still harming Limbo in the Rift Plane. *Fixed an issue with the visual effects for Limbo's channeling not appearing correctly. *Fixed Corpus Mine Osprey mines and other replicated projectiles affecting across Limbo’s Rift on Clients. *Fixed Banish becoming stuck as 'Power in use' *Fixed issued with the scale and position of Syandanas on Limbo. *Fixed issues with Limbo's ability sounds. *Added into game. *'Augment': Banish - Haven }}